


Waltzes and Alleys

by LorelaiSquared



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U. Luke and Lorelai's Waltz in LWF, TWT leads to a little more... Written for Filo on her birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltzes and Alleys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Filo).



> _**A/N:** This is just a fun little improbable piece of fiction I wrote for **Filo.** I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you to **Jewels** for the idea, the encouragement, the quick feedback and semi-beta! _

**Waltzes and Alleys**

The soft tones of Sam Phillips floated in the distance as Luke held Lorelai in his arms and they began to waltz around the town square. She was hesitant at first, keeping an arms distance between them, but as they danced, she relaxed against him. Her smile was as bright as the sun and Luke felt his heart flip-flop as she gravitated closer, the front of her body brushing against his. Her face was just inches from his now, and her breath felt warm against his cheek. Luke breathed deeply, biting his tongue as he concentrated on trying to prevent his body from reacting to her touch. She smiled again and he lost the battle, silently praying that she couldn't tell.

Lorelai felt her heart miss a beat as she inhaled his scent, he smelled familiar and comfortable and innately Lukish. She'd always been attracted to Luke, but now she found herself drawn to him in a way that was almost primal. This day had been different somehow, she wasn't positive but she felt as though somewhere along the way they had begun to erase the invisible line between friends and... not friends that had always been between them. She looked into his eyes and again her heart skittered. He moved his face closer and she held her breath, her eyes locked on his.

A second later she practically melted into a puddle as Luke's lips grazed hers lightly, hesitantly. He pulled back slightly, as though checking to make sure she was okay. Without giving it a second thought, Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He seemed to gain confidence and he stopped dancing, his hands travelling to her hips as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He drew her lip into his mouth causing her to gasp softly. Suddenly, she knew without a doubt that she wanted this man, needed this man, loved this man. Lorelai parted her lips slightly and instantly she felt Luke's tongue enter her mouth, exploring, searching. He found hers and circled it, tasting, lapping, devouring.

It took several seconds for either of them to notice that the music had stopped and people were staring. They separated reluctantly and Lorelai felt the heat burning in her cheeks, certain they matched the pinkness that was blossoming under Luke's scruff.

Kirk quickly announced another song, and though people were casting curious glances Luke and Lorelai's way, they flittered back to their own dances or conversations. Wordlessly, Luke slid his hand in hers and started to walk away from the town square. They walked in silence for several minutes, their joined hands swinging between them. When they were no longer in view of the square, Luke stopped walking and turned toward her, reaching for her other hand. He tugged gently, pulling her to him, until they were almost nose to nose.

Lorelai started to speak but Luke's mouth quickly covered hers. The kiss was prolonged and intense and left her breathless and wanting more. They gazed at each other for a moment, their eyes conveying the emotions they weren't ready to voice. Their lips met again and they kissed urgently, their mutual hunger and desire building with every second that passed.

"Luke," Lorelai moaned softly as he began to plant kisses along her jawline "Need...bed...now..."

"Your house?" he asked, nipping lightly at her neck.

She shook her head. "Rory," she murmured, trying to regulate her breathing as his tongue slid across her collarbone. "Diner?"

Luke stepped away, frowning. "Jess." He stared at the flesh he'd been tasting a moment before and groaned in frustration. They were so close. He'd been waiting for this moment for years and here she was in front of him and he still couldn't have her. Luke sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. "I guess we'll have to continue this another time?" he asked hesitantly, worried she might somehow change her mind.

"No," Lorelai said softly, and Luke felt his heart sink in disappointment. "No more waiting. Now," she insisted, "Need you now." She quickly assessed their surroundings before taking his arm and pulling him into a nearby alleyway. She pushed him up against the wall and ran her hands over his white dress shirt, smiling appreciatively as she felt firm muscles beneath her finger tips. She deftly removed his tie with and began to unfasten the buttons of his shirt. She trailed her hands over his smooth skin, and planted a series of wet, sloppy kisses across his chest.

Luke's breath quickened as he watched her carefully. She continued to explore, sliding her hands along his back until they reached his hips. Lorelai closed the distance between them, kissing him heatedly as she planted her hands firmly on his ass and pulled him close. Luke moaned against her lips, all rational thoughts and reservations fleeing as she ground her hips against his growing erection.

"Lorelai," he breathed, his voice thick with desire.

"Shhh," she whispered, as she kissed him more insistently.

Luke wound his fingers into her hair and took control of the kiss. He flipped her around so her back was against the wall. He admired her for a moment, mesmerized by the pink vee of her dress which was rising and falling with every breath she took. Unable to resist the soft swell of her cleavage any longer, Luke dipped his head and placed a series of searing kisses along the top of her breasts. Lorelai gasped as his mouth encircled her right breast, sucking her through the fabric of her dress until her nipple hardened. He moved to her left breast, repeating his actions as his hands began to graze her sides.

Luke grasped her ass, squeezing each cheek lightly before gathering the fabric of her dress in his hands and pulling it up to her waist. He plunged his hand between her thighs, sweeping his fingers over the lacy fabric of her panties, finding her hot and wet. He slipped a finger under the elastic strap and slid her panties off.

Lorelai unbuckled his belt, her fingers lingering over the stretched fabric of his dress pants for a moment before she unfastened his pants and pulled them and his boxers over his hips. She grasped his erection in her hand, squeezing gently as she lifted one leg and guided him toward her. He paused for a moment, searching her gaze as though verifying that this was really happening. She nodded slightly, her eyes burning with desire.

Luke crushed his lips to hers as he positioned himself at her entrance. He eased in gently, allowing her body to adjust to him. Lorelai braced her back against the wall and wrapped her legs around him, as he began to thrust, slowly at first then harder and faster. She rocked against him, increasing the friction as he moved in and out, out and in. Her breath quickened as Luke's thumb began circling her clit, driving her over the edge. She cried out his name, her finger nails digging into his back lightly. Luke moaned as her walls spasmed against his cock. He thrust one last time before feeling his own release. Lorelai shuddered as she felt him come inside her, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her veins.

They stood, panting, for several minutes afterward as the reality of their surroundings slowly began to sink in.

"Oh God, Lorelai, I'm so sorry," Luke told her, as soon as he was able to speak again. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was going to walk you home, ask you out on a proper date. I..." he trailed off, suddenly realizing that he was half naked. He quickly pulled up his pants and buttoned his shirt.

"It's okay, Luke," Lorelai assured him as she adjusted her dress and picked up her panties. "I wanted this... wanted you... I couldn't wait."

"But-" Lorelai put her finger to his lips.

"No buts, Luke. I don't regret this, and neither should you." She removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. She kissed him tenderly, her hand cupping his cheek. When she pulled away, the panic had disappeared from Luke's eyes. She moved toward the edge of the alley. "Now about that walking me home and officially asking me out thing..." She offered him a sly smile.

Luke laughed softly. "I think something along those lines could be arranged." He took her arm and they began to walk in the direction of her house.

"Good. I've been waiting for this for a long time, Luke Danes," she confessed quietly. "A very long time."

 _FIN_


End file.
